V9
by Melda91
Summary: Bella dumps edward paul imprint they start a band it is more about how eveyone feels about eveyone else i don't know if it will be M i haven't made up my mind please read and review i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight and I don't own any of the song it this story.**

_Bella breaks up with Edward before her birthday, she was sick of him controlling her. She hadn't been herself since she met him. She was always the lad back girl who loved to sing and write songs. The wolves kill Laurent and Victoria in the meadow and Bella knew about the wolves she figured if vampires are real so are werewolves. _

**V-9**

**Change**

**POV Bella.**

It has been seven years since I broke up with Edward, who would have thought so much has changed. I can still remember the fight that ended to me dumping him it was the best day of my life though I for a different reason.

FLASHBACK

'EDWARD' I yelled at him I was sick of him controlling me, I am not a women for his time I will not say how high when he say jump.

'You're not going to see the mutts' I hissed it through his clenched teeth.

'You don't control me I am going to see my friend, I haven't seem Jake, Quil and Em in weeks and I don't give a flying fuck what you say. I am sick to death of you trying to change me. First my music wasn't good enough then you had Alice play Bella Barbie because my clothes were wrong and know you are trying to tell me who I can be friend with well fuck you Edward. They aren't even the wolves it's Sam gang and you know it, but they let me down to Rez knowing that I dated you but you can't see past it. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CONTROLLING FUCKING ASSWHOLE' I finely took a breath and just was the shock on his face as he knew I was right.

'What do mean dated?' he said it as a whisper but I heard him.

' I mean as of this point we are no longer together, I won't change to be with anyone I will be me and you can't take it so it over.' I said it and walked out of his room know the rest of the family heard but I didn't care. I look at them the all looked sad and hurt manly Alice "Sorry you guys had to hear that but I just couldn't take anymore I still love you all and I hope that you will be able to forgive me one day for hurting your son and brother' and with that I walked out of their lives to my old truck and went to the Rez..

END FLASHBACK

'Bella' I heard my name being yelled

'Yeah'

'Your got 20 minute till show time '

'Ok I ready anyway.' I yelled back looking it the mirror, I have changed a lot over the past seven you I stood here in my tight skinny jeans and black top that shows my pierced belly button, and my knee high-high heels black boot. My hair now was curled and left loss and I had light make-up on, still not a big fan of it. My body filled out in all the right places,

I wonder if Alice got my present. I sure hope so, well may as well find out. I got up and walked toward stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S GET IT STARTED**

**PVO ALICE**

It has been seven years since I had seen but best friend, we all understood why she dumped him, well maybe not Edward but we don't count him. We moved away three weeks after she dumped he was not handling it well.

He seems ok with it know but I can never be sure. Well I hope he behave tonight, seven year is too long. even for a vampire whose best friend is human. I still can't believe she is a lead singer of a band call V-9 I have heard some of their stuff but I never guessed it was Bella they just called her Bells.

We found our sets and they were at front of the stage to the left, there were a heap of seats free to the right of the stage but I didn't think much of it. The place was parked at least 4 thousand. Edward went stiff and everyone look to him.

' the Volturi and the wolves are here' he hissed everyone paled and I looked at what were empty seat, now there was Marcus, Aro, Felix and Jane talking to Sam, Jarred, Seth and Billy Black. I just can't work it out.

The stage darkened and everyone yells and screamed then the music started and the lights

PVO BELLA

I was on stage and the light come on the sight before me was funny the Cullen all starring and what is now my family.

**Let's Get It Started, in here...  
** I loved opening with this song at was a fun song to sing even more so because I sung it with Paul.**  
And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and  
runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...**

In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.  
Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without.  
You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.  
Burn it till it's burned out.  
Turn it till it's turned out.  
Act up from north, west, east, south.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.**

Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
You all hear about it, the Peas'll do it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like an infant new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Transmit hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah.**

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and running runnin' and...

C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
You all test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)  
Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley.  
Get messy, loud and sick.  
You all mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)  
Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid. (Come on)  
Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started  
(woah, woah, woah) in here.  
Yeah.**

Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...

Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'

**** The music stops 'HELLO SEATLE' the screams are instant.

'Ok everyone let me tell you how is here on the drums we have the one the only bad boy who I am sorry to say he is not single JACOB, and on Bass we had the ever so handsome Demriti and girls he is single'

I had to laugh at the look Demriti gave me and the screams just got louder.

'And on Keyboard and backup singer the ever so lovely ad ever so beautiful LEAH… and on lead Guitar the sexiest and by all means hottest man on the Plant the one the only Paul.' I waited for the scream to die down and then add 'and girl look but don't touch his mine.' I giggled as Paul came up behind me at put am arm around me and said 'You forgot someone'

'Who' knowing exactly where he was going'

'Someone import to the Band'

'No, I got everyone'

The crowd was laughing at us know 'No you really did, she is very sexy'

'I already said Leah''

'Leah may be sexy but that not how I talking about'

'I told you Paul I said everyone' I said it but had to giggle

'Well this person is sexy has a caring heart gorgeous ass and can sing'

'I told you Paul I already said Leah'. I could hear Leah laughing her ass off behind us

'I am talking about...'

'Leah' I cut him off giving him a smirk and giggling a little

'No women I talking about ...'

'Leah' I flat out laughing now and so is the crowd. He moves his had from my waist to cover my mouth and said 'No Bells I talking about you babe but I think I need to add crazy to the list... Ok everyone give it up for the ever so sexy BELLS' the screams went wild and I laugh waiting for them to die down to get pay back

'Hey Baby' I said in my sweet and innocent voice

'Yeah'

'If I am crazy it only happened since I met you' the crowd laughed and Paul gave a small laugh and said 'you know it babe'

'Ok then well enough of mine and Paully's craziness...' I got a small growl and his new name and everyone else laughed 'as you all know this tour is for our new album but we will do some older stuff or well, the new album is call Family Ties and all the some are dedicated to someone close to one or all of use. So let's get it Started'


	3. Chapter 3

**BEAUTIFUL SOUL**

**POV ROSALIE (BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING)**

OMG Bella is hot and she is dating a werewolf. The Volturi are here, this is so fucked up. Well at least she looks happy and she and Paul look so good together. I hear a growl and look at Edward _If you don't like what I am thinking then don't listen'._

'Ok everyone about seven years ago I was really close to my ex-boyfriend family before I dumped his ass' I heard Bella telling everyone I couldn't help but laugh as did the rest of us but Edward he just growls 'anyway as I was saying I was close to his family see they were all adopted but the sweetest people I have ever met. One of the girls I thought of as a big sister with a bitch attuided that doesn't want their little sister around. Still do think of her that way. 'Holy hell she talking about me, I feel Emment hold my hand just a bit tighter.

'Anyway she has the most fun boyfriend ever and I was watching them one day and I got this idea for a song it meant to be sung by one of the boy but they don't know it yet. This is how I believe her boyfriend sees her and how she should start seeing herself. The past is the past Rose live'

I couldn't believe it I don't know what to do I just stood there looking at Bella and only Bella. The music started and she started to sing.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah

When the crowd finished screming and shouting I heard Bella **'Rose I love you but you need to let it go and be happy with the cards you were dealt and live for him**' I knew then I had to let go of the past, I had to let go of what he did to me and what he took from me and I just had to live just like she said. 'Thankyou Bella' I saw Paul say something to Bella and she looked at me and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I FORGIVE YOU**

**POV SAM**

'Know the next I didn't write Leah did but she asked me to sing it.' I look straight at Leah when Bells said her name; she gave me a nod letting me know I was right. I knew Bells would be singing to people she cared about I just didn't know the other would be as well.

I wish Emily could have come but she said I needed to come to guess she knew and she offered to baby sit for Bella. The music starts and I just listen.

**I forgive you, I forgive me  
Now when do I start to feel again?  
I forgive you, I forgive me  
Now when do I start to feel again?**

'Cause the lights are on  
But I'm never home  
But I'll be back with a brand new attitude  
'Cause I forgive you

[Chorus]  
I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way  
No shame, no blame  
'Cause the damage is done  
And, and I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were busy living a dream  
Never noticed the glass city falling in on us  
No shame, no blame  
'Cause the damage is done  
And, and I forgive you

I forgive you, I forgive me  
Now when do I start to feel again?  
If I hate you what does that do?  
So I breathe in and I count to 10

'Cause the lights are on  
And I'm coming home  
Yes, I am back with a new heart in my hand  
'Cause I forgive you

[Chorus]  
I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way  
No shame, no blame  
'Cause the damage is done  
And, and I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were busy living a dream  
Never noticed the glass city falling in on us  
No shame, no blame  
'Cause the damage is done  
And, and I forgive you

I forgive you  
For every times that I cried  
Over some stupid thing you did to hurt me  
That's alright  
Yeah, I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way  
No shame, no blame  
'Cause the damage is done  
And, and I forgive you

[Chorus]  
I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live doing it our way  
No shame, no blame  
'Cause the damage is done  
And, and I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were busy living a dream  
Never noticed the glass city falling in on us  
No shame, no blame  
'Cause the damage is done  
And, and I forgive you  


She forgive me but why how I looked up at her she imprinted and was happy but I don't deserve her forgiveness. I may not love her anymore, I love Emily but I hurt her and she lost years being bitter about it. I knew she imprinted on Felix but still how do I forgive myself, I don't think I can. 'Yes you can Sam I understand now' I look up and Leah was at the mic next to Bells 'thank you Leah I will try.' I give her a small smile and she gives a nice big one back.


	5. Chapter 5

**SONG FOR THE DADS**

**POV BILLY**

I can't believe so much has happened in the last seven years, my son imprinted on a vampire Jane, not just any vampire but a guard of the Volturi. All in all they were the good guy they didn't have any problem with the fact that one of the most powerful guards was mated with a shape-shifter. They are better than most vampires better than the Cullen's they are human drinkers and only feed about once or twice a month and they only feed of murders rapist drug deals etc.

Not long after Jake imprinted Leah did too, they were both welcome with open arms and didn't even need to join the guard if they didn't want to but they both did, it in their blood to protect. They moved to Italy about a month later but we still see them a fair bit, I have even been to see them weird but not a bad weird.

About 3 years ago Charlie died in the line of duty, Bella could take being in Forks without him so her and Paul sold her house in town but keep the one on the Rez and bought a house in Italy and moved about a month after the twins were born. She didn't want to stay in a castle full of vampires with the children but they are there almost every day, when we go to visit we all stay with Bella and Paul.

'OK everyone I am going to sing a song for my dad. Some of you may know that my dad died three years ago in the line of duty.' Bella's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

**Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street**

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

She sung it with so much emotion I heard her whisper I love you daddy at the end of the song. She a tear roll down the side of her cheek when Jake and Paul moved to her side 'Ok everyone I am going to take a 5 minute brake while Jake and Paul sing a song each.' Paul kissed her check as she walked off the stage, I see Jane get up to go check on her.

'Ok well I will start with the song I wrote about the first time I meet Bells dad, just so you all know I don't sing as well as her.' There was some laughing in the crowd. 'This song is called Cleanin' this Gun'. I had to chuckle at this and then the music started.

**The Declaration of Independence  
Think I can tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg Address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget**

Chorus:

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl, her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast it won't be long before,  
I'll have to put the fear of God  
Into some kid at the door

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl, her momma's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son, y'all go out, have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Now it's all for show ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
JNow Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl, her momma's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get  
Ain't it son, ya'll run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

Ha ha

Now son now y'all buckle up and have her back by 10, uh lets say 9...30  
Drive safe

That song is so Charlie, I can see Paul doing the same when Brianna Jane is old enough. The crowd died down and the music started again this time Jacob was in the middle of the stage ' this song is for my dad I can only hope that I am half the man he is.' I hear Jake say this and the music starts again.

**Lately I've been noticing  
I say the same things he used to say  
And I even find myself acting the very same way  
I tap my fingers on the table  
To the rhythm in my soul  
And I jingle the car keys  
When I'm ready to go  
When I look in the mirror  
He's right there in my eyes  
Starin' back at me and I realize**

The older I get  
The more I can see  
How much he loved my mother and my sisters and me  
And he did the best that he could  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
That everyday I see  
A little more of my father in me

There were times I thought he was bein'  
Just a little bit hard on me  
But now I understand he was makin' me  
Become the man he knew that I could be  
And everything he ever did  
He always did with love  
And I'm proud today to say I'm his son  
When somebody says I hope I get to meet your dad  
I just smile and say "you already have"

The older I get  
The more I can see  
How much he loved my mother and my sisters and me  
And he did the best that he could  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
That everyday I see  
A little more of my father in me

He's in my eyes  
My heart, my soul  
My hands, my pride

I all I could say was 'Jake you are a better man then me' I knew he could hear me I smile and was swamped with so many emotions. Then Bella walk back on stage.

****

And when I feel alone  
And I think I can't go on  
I hear him sayin' "Son you'll be alright  
Everything's gonna be alright"  
Yes it is

The older I get  
The more I can see  
That he loved my mother and my sisters and me  
And he did the best that he could  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
That everyday I see  
Oh I hope I see  
I hope everyday I see  
A little more of my father in me

A little more of my father in me  
I hope everyday I see in me  
In me  
In me  
I hope everyday I see

A little more of my father in me

'You are a better man then me' was all I could be I love you son' I pause 'you're mother would just as proud as I am.' I smile and have a tear rolling down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Drunk on you

POV Paul

I knew it was hard to sing that song for her father. 'So Bells will be back out here soon but first I will tell you a bit about this song. I wrote it not long after I met Bella see like Bells I had a hobby of writing song to just not as good' the crowd laughed ' anyway I meet Bells I think it was about a week after see broke up with her ex-boyfriend and her best friend throw a boom fire celebrate … what can I say they all new she could do better…. So this is about how I meet her mind you it took me awhile for her to say yes to go out with me… this song is called drunk on you.

**Cotton wool fallin' like snow in July  
Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drive  
And a tail light circle  
Roll down the windows turn it on up  
Pour a little crown in a dixie cup  
Get the party, started**

Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM  
Dancin' on the tailgate in the full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue  
Jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

If you aint a 10 you're a 9.9  
Tippin' n' spillin' that home made wine  
On your tied up T-shirt  
Every little kiss is drivin' me wild  
Thrown little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good god all mighty  
Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue  
Jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

So let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker  
And when it gets a little bit hotter  
We'll take it off all out in the water

Girl you make my speakers go BOOM BOOM  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm mmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue  
Jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make it gotta be,  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

Girl I'm a little drunk on you

The crowd went wild it is one of the songs I love to sing it so fun loving, ' thank you now I would like to welcome back my lovely wife Bells'. Bella walked back onto the stage and I never seem to be amazed at how she takes my breath away every time

**AN. Sorry the chapter is short and not one of my best like the story love it or hate it please review.**


End file.
